escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Crítica del juicio
La Crítica del Juicio o de la facultad de juzgar Trad. de Pablo Oyarzún; Monte Ávila Editores, 1992 (1ª Edición). o del discernimiento''Trad. de R. R. Aramayo y Salvador Mas,2012 ISBN 978-84-206-6992-2Reseñada por DEL LUJÁN DI SANZA, Silvia. El discernimiento reflexionante: el gozne entre el mecanismo de la naturaleza y la libertad de la especie humana. Reseña: Kant, Immanuel, Crítica del Discernimiento (o de la facultad de juzgar). Edición, traducción y estudio preliminar por Roberto R. Aramayo y Salvador Mas. Alianza. “El libro de bolsillo”, Madrid, 2012.. Con-Textos Kantianos. International Journal of Philosophy, S.l., n. 01, p. 153-157, nov. 2014. ISSN 2386-7655. Disponible en: http://www.con-textoskantianos.net/index.php/revista/article/view/32/31. es la última de las tres grandes críticas escritas por Immanuel Kant, publicada en 1790 y reeditada dos veces más en vida del autor.apart. III del Prólogo de Manuel García Morente a la Crítca del juicio, ed. , y trad. Manuel García Morente ISBN 84-239-1967-6 La ''Crítica de la razón pura determinó, que el entendimiento contiene principios constitutivos a priori, en relación a la facultad de conocer y la Crítica de la razón práctica, que la razón contiene principios constitutivos a priori, en relación a la voluntad. La Crítica del Juicio, trata de determinar si el Juicio, facultad de conocimiento intermedia entre el entendimiento y la razón, contiene principios a priori, constitutivos o regulativos, en relación al sentimiento de placer y dolor (enlace entre la facultad de conocer y la voluntad). obra citada. Prólogo de Kant Introducción El Juicio y el principio de finalidad formal El Juicio es la facultad de pensar lo particular como contenido en lo universal, subsumiéndolo; es determinante si lo universal es dado y reflexionante cuando, inversamente, sólo lo particular es dado y debe encontrar lo universal. Si el primero opera según los principios del entendimiento, entonces el segundo, en consideración a lo que éstos dejan sin determinar en las leyes generales de la naturaleza, debe operar según un principio trascendental propio, pensando las leyes empíricas, como prescritas para nosotros, no para la naturaleza. * Puesto que la finalidad de los objetos es su posibilidad según conceptos, que funcionan como sus causas finales, el concepto a priori con el que el Juicio reflexionante piensa la forma de la naturaleza, bajo leyes empíricas, es la "finalidad". obra cit., Introducción de Kant, apart.IV Ha de haber un principio de la finalidad de la naturaleza, en la diversidad de sus leyes empíricas, con el que el Juicio reflexionante opere, para allanarle el camino al entendimiento, en su proceder al buscar conceptos empíricos. Un principio trascendental a priori, de carácter subjetivo y constitutivo del sentimiento del placer. * La necesidad de las máximas, que el Juicio reflexionante coloca a la base de la investigación de la naturaleza y que hacen referencia a cómo se debe juzgar (no a cómo se juzga de hecho), descartan su origen psicológico o a posteriori, remitiendo, de inmediato a un principio trascendental y a priori. Principio, que es él mismo subjetivo, o máxima, ya que tan sólo representa la manera en que hemos de proceder en la reflexión acerca de los objetos de la naturaleza, "sin añadir" nada a la misma, para tener una experiencia coherente, siguiendo el Juicio, en la búsqueda de las leyes empíricas su propia "ley de la especificación de la naturaleza".Ordenando sus productos, según especies y géneros, etc. obra cit., Intr.V * La consecución del propósito de acomadar la naturaleza, a nuestras facultades de conocer, ha de tener, como la de cualquier propósito, un vínculo con el sentimiento del placer, limitado precisamente, a la relación del objeto con la facultad de conocer. Si efectivamente ocurre, que no sentimos placer o admiración en la comprensión de la naturaleza según conceptos empíricos (de su división unitaria en géneros y especies), es porque la costumbre lo ha ido confundiendo con el mero conocimiento. * La representación sensible de un objeto, en la cualidad estética o subjetiva, que le es propia, acaba incluyendo siempre una "validez objetiva"; luego lo que, de suyo, es subjetivo en una representación, "lo que de ningún modo, puede llegar a ser un elemento de conocimiento", es el sentimiento de placer o dolor, que con ella va unido.Tal sentimiento va ligado, pues, no a algo que pueda ser percibido en el objeto, como una cualidad, sino a su finalidad: como lo subjetivo y previo a todo conocimiento del mismo. Placer en la representación de una cosa, significa que ésta es "final" o adecuada a las facultades de conocimiento, que están en juego en el Juicio reflexionante: imaginación y entendimiento. obra cit., Intr. VI y VII El Juicio estético y el Juicio teleológico El carácter, previo a todo concepto empírico, sólo es compatible con una representación a priori de una finalidad formal o subjetiva de la naturaleza y ha de recaer en el Juicio reflexionante, como facultad particular o: Juicio estético, con lo que no puede tener que ver, con una representación lógica de la finalidad de la naturaleza, la cual ha de recaer en el Juicio reflexionante en general o: Juicio teleológico. * En un objeto dado en la experiencia, la finalidad puede ser representada subjetivamente (como concordancia de su forma en la aprehensión del objeto, antes de todo concepto, con las facultades de conocer) u objetivamente (como concordancia de su forma con la posibilidad de la cosa misma, según un concepto, que precede y encierra el fundamento de esa forma). La primera descansa sobre el placer inmediato en la forma del objeto llevada a reflexión, la segunda, sobre un conocimiento del objeto y nada tiene que ver con el sentimiento del placer. * El Juicio estético es la facultad de juzgar la finalidad formal o subjetiva mediante el gusto (según el sentimiento de placer o dolor), el Juicio teleológico, la de juzgar la finalidad real u objetiva (mediante el entendimiento y la razón, según conceptos). Sólo el Juicio estético contiene el principio a priori, que justifica, de antemano, una finalidad formal de la naturaleza, aunque deja sin determinar en qué casos el juicio ha de ser teleológico o determinante; el Juicio teleológico puede determinar, sólo tras muchas experiencias, el que un producto de la naturaleza haya de ser juzgado como un cuerpo organizado. obra cit., Introd. VII y VIII Crítica del Juicio estético Analítica del Juicio estético Analítica de lo bello El análisis obra cit., &1-&22 de los juicios del gusto, dará las claves del predicado "bello" y dado, que al juzgar concurre aquí también el entendimiento, pues la imaginación ha de concordar con sus conceptos, pero sin determinar cuáles, dicho análisis ha de estar guiado por las funciones lógicas del juzgar. Según la Cualidad los juicios de gusto no son lógicos, sino estéticos. Precisan una reflexión sobre el objeto en la que no median conceptos, haciéndose referencia en ellos no al conocimiento de objetos, sino a estados del sujeto (la representación , no es referida al objeto, sino al sujeto); nada, pues, se designa en un objeto al afirmar o negar que es bello, sino una satisfacción del sujeto. No una satisfacción interesada (vinculada a la voluntad del sujeto , de que un objeto exista), sino desinteresada (vinculada al sentimiento de placer y dolor en la mera contemplación del objeto). Son interesadas, la satisfacción en lo agradable (sentimiento que descansa totalmente en la sensación) y en lo útil y lo perfecto (sentimiento en el que media el concepto de un fin objetivo externo o interno, respectivamente). Según la Cantidad los juicios de gusto poseen una pretensión de universalidad subjetiva, cuya confirmación no puede venir dada por conceptos, sino por adhesión de los demás. Para que la satisfacción sea universal , el sentimiento de placer no puede preceder al juicio, sino que ha de ser consecuencia de la disposción anímica precognitiva, que el propio acto judicativo encierra. Expresión, pues, del estado del sujeto en el libre juego de imaginación y entendimiento, en cuanto éstos concurren en armonía para un "conocimiento en general". Según la Relación, los juicos de gusto sólo pueden expresar una finalidad subjetiva: sin fin alguno. Sin fines subjetivos, puesto que éstos son interesados, y sin fines objetivos, puesto que éstos precisan conceptos. Los juicios de gusto serán juicios estéticos "puros" y no simplemente empíricos, en la medida en que la belleza se predique sin consideración a una satisfacción empírica (encanto y emoción) y de modo ajeno a un condicionamiento conceptual: la belleza de una flor es "libre", en la medida en que no se sustenta en qué es; por el contrario, la belleza humana o de un caballo es "adherente", porque presupone un concepto del objeto, al cual se vincula su pefección. Según la Modalidad, los juicios de gusto poseen una necesidad subjetiva, basada en un principio de validez universal, cuyo carácter tiene que ser sentimental (no conceptual). Hay que suponer, pues, un "sentido común" o "efecto que nace del juego libre de nuestras facultades ". Siempre que un objeto es dado, se pondrán en actividad imaginación y entendimiento para, respectivamente, juntar y unir lo diverso; disponiéndose en diferente proporción, según las diferencias del mismo, hasta que se suscite alguna, que disponga a ambos más ventajosamente para el conocimiento y que pueda sólo determinarse por un sentimiento, que ha ser comunicable sin más, puesto que toda teoría del conomiento, si quiere evitar el escepticismo, ha de presuponer la universal comunicabilidad de ese conocimiento. Analítica de lo sublime. Lo bello y lo sublime Si obra cit., &23 lo bello puede tomarse como la exposición de un concepto indeterminado del entendimiento, por hacer referencia a la forma o limitación del objeto; lo sublime puede tomarse como la exposición de un concepto, también indeterminado, de la razón, por hacer referencia a un objeto sin forma, en el cual o por causa del cual nos representamos ilimitación y pensamos una totalidad de la misma. Si en el primero la satisfacción está unida con la representación de la cualidad y un sentimiento de placer positivo (juego de la imaginación), en el segundo está unida con la representación de la cantidad y un sentimiento de placer negativo (seriedad en la ocupación de la imaginación: admiración o respeto). Si la belleza natural parece tener una finalidad en su forma, mediante la cual el objeto parece estar determinado, de antemano, para nuestro Juicio; lo sublime (lo que en la intuición o aprehensión despierta en nosotros este sentimiento) parece contrario a un fin para nuestro Juicio, inadecuado y violento para la imaginación. Por eso podemos llamar bello a un objeto de la naturaleza, pero no sublime. El objeto es meramente propicio para tratar de exponer – siempre sin éxito – lo sublime de una idea de la razón. * Lo bello está conectado con una finalidad de la naturaleza, lo sublime con una finalidad moral , independiente de aquélla.Los juicios acerca de lo sublime son la expresión del estado del sujeto, en cuanto imaginación y razón concurren en oposición armónica, no para un conocimiento en general, sino para despertar el sentimiento de una razón pura. Lo sublime matemático y lo sublime dinámico Puesto que en los juicios acerca de lo sublime está implicado el Juicio estético, su análisis habrá de correr en paralelo al de lo bello. Pero, mientras que el juicio del gusto lleva aparejado un "reposo" del espíritu (contemplación), el cual arroja una noción unitaria de lo bello, el juicio acerca de lo sublime lleva aparejado un "moviento" del espíritu (conmoción: atracción y repulsión ante su objeto), el cual arroja dos nociones de lo sublime : matemática y dinámica, según la imaginación refiera ese movimiento al entendimiento o a la voluntad, respectivamente. obra cit., &24 * La determinación lógica u objetiva de una magnitud (el número) es, en último término, estética. La determinación estética de una magnitud infinita, es imposible para la imaginación (que siempre debe comprehender lo aprehendido) y, sin embargo, a ello le apremia la razón (pues lo infinito o absolutamente grande – no sólo comparativamente – ha de ser una idea de la razón) ante fenómenos naturales que se presentan como inconmensurables o "colosales". obra cit., &25-& 27 * Igualmente, obra cit., &28-&29 ante fenómenos naturales, que se presentan como fuerzas irresistibles o "temibles", es apremiada a imaginar, desde lugar seguro, en nosotros, como seres naturales, una fuerza que les contrarreste en absoluto, lo que resulta imposible (pues esa fuerza, en tanto que sobrenatural, ha de ser una idea de la razón). La inadecuación del poder de la imaginación a las ideas de la razón, es lo que siente el sujeto como su superioridad, respecto a la naturaleza: al considerarla como matemático-sublime es pensada bajo un sustrato suprasensible y al considerarla como dinámico-sublime, es pensada bajo nuestra libre voluntad. Como algo, cuya fuerza no tiene sobre nosotros ningún poder. La elevación o carácter sublime, es del espíritu y corresponde al sujeto , que se la atribuye al objeto, por confusión de un respeto hacia éste , en lugar de a la idea de la humanidad en nosotros.subrepción Si Introd. VII juzgar un objeto como bello expresaba una finalidad de éste en relación al Juicio, juzgar algo como sublime expresa una finalidad del sujeto en relación a ese algo. La posibilidad de los juicios de gusto sintéticos a priori La pretensión de validez universal y necesaria de los juicios estéticos puros, debe apoyarse en algún principio a priori, garante de la misma y que se borraría del horizonte, si se hubiera acometido, a la manera de E. Burke, Nota general a la exposición de los j. estéticos una exposición empírica de estos juicios (acerca de cómo se juzga de hecho), en vez de una trascendental (acerca de cómo se debe juzgar). La exigencia de un principio que justifique la finalidad subjetiva de (la forma de los objetos de) la naturaleza, solo es aplicable a los juicios de gusto, ya que la finalidad subjetiva de la naturaleza, juzgada como sublime, es sólo un uso, que se hace de ella en conformidad con un principio moral en nosotros, lo que justifica, de inmediato, su pretensión de validez universal y necesaria. &30 Puesto que los juicios estéticos puros pretenden la validez universal y necesaria de jucios "particulares", &31 que no están basados en conceptos ni son susceptibles de demostración, el principio a priori del gusto no puede ser un principio objetivo, sino un principio subjetivo del Juicio en general, que ha de solucionar el problema de cómo son posibles los juicios sintéticos a priori del gusto. * Los juicios de gusto, a diferencia del juicio lógico, presentan una universalidad y necesidad subjetivas, porque no hay en ellos subsunción de intuiciones bajo conceptos, pero han de conllevar, en tanto que productos del Juicio, la subsunción de la imaginación (facultad de las intuiciones o exposiciones) bajo el entendimiento, en cuanto la primera, en su libertad (tirando el esquema sin sujeción a concepto), concuerda con el segundo, en conformidad con leyes .Si en un juicio puro de gusto, la satisfacción no es, sino la finalidad subjetiva – de la forma de un objeto – para el Juicio en general (sin sensación sensitiva, ni concepto), entonces ello hace referencia a algo, que se puede presuponer en "todos" los hombres, como condición subjetiva " para un conocimiento posible". &32-&38 Filosofía del arte y consideraciones de estética thumb|La forma"libre".|left|350px El arte bello es la producción "intencionada" de algo, que plazca en el mero Juicio o reflexión, no en los sentidos (arte agradable), ni en el entendimiento (artes mecánicas). Como todo arte, ha de llevar a cabo su producto según una regla, pero no una, que tenga a su base un concepto y determine la posibilidad de ese producto , sino dada por " la naturaleza " al sujeto; regla, pues, cuya paradoja estriba en no ser regla, pues nace del substrato suprasensible de todas las facultades del sujeto. Por eso el arte bello es arte de "genio", del que es su primera cualidad la originalidad ejemplar (susceptible de ser seguida) en sus obras. La finalidad de la forma del arte bello, con conciencia de que es arte y no naturaleza, siendo intencionada, debe parecer tan libre de la violencia de las reglas, como si fuera un producto de la mera naturaleza . Con todo, el genio es la capacidad de crear bellas representaciones de cosas, no cosas bellas (belleza natural) y puesto que tampoco pueden ser aquéllas fruto de la casualidad, sino que su producción ha de conllevar algún componente menestral, habrá que presuponer un fin en la misma; de manera , que cuando se trata de arte, los juicios de gusto no pueden ser puros, pues como ocurría ya con algunos productos de la naturaleza, ponen a su base un concepto de lo que debe ser la cosa (perfección). obra cit., &43-&48 El artista habrá de referir la obra al gusto, hasta dar con una forma, que contente a éste, cabiendo como resultado obras de arte con genio, pero sin gusto, y viceversa. Preguntar si en el arte debe primar el genio o el gusto, equivale a preguntar, si ha de primar la imaginación (la producción de ideas estéticas) o el Juicio (la acomodación de aquéllas ideas producidas en libertad a las leyes del entendimiento). * En orden a conseguir un arte más " bello " que "ingenioso" , debe prevalecer el Juicio, que evita los posibles "absurdos" de la imaginación; sin que, por ello, sea fútil el papel de ésta, pues precisamente se trata de ella, cuando el arte ha de tener no sólo gusto, sino también "espíritu" o capacidad de vivificar el alma. obra cit., &49-&50 La imaginación reproductiva, cuya síntesis está sujeta a las leyes empíricas de asociación, no puede estar implicada en el libre juego con el entendimiento, con lo que dicho juego ha de ser asunto de la imaginación productiva, única que puede poseer la capacidad creativa. Sin embargo, el libre juego que ésta se trae con los conceptos del entendimiento, p.e en la poesía, le es vetado, de antemano, en el conocimiento, porque ha de concurrir a él disponiendo la forma de los objetos en situación de sujeción a las leyes del entendimiento; de manera, que al juzgar lo bello natural ha de coincidir, que ella hubiera dispuesto, exactamente igual, la forma de los objetos, lo cual sólo es viable en una situación de "conformidad con leyes, pero sin ley". Esta situación configura, propiamente, la que puede considerarse la capacidad creativa de la imaginación productiva, consistente en la producción de "ideas estéticas": intuiciones especiales motivadas por la reflexión, que mueven a pensar hasta en los objetos de la razón. Se llaman "ideas" porque, sólo pretendidamente, pueden exponer esos conceptos y, fundamentalmente, porque son intuiciones internas, que nunca van a ser adecuadas a ningún concepto ni , por tanto, puede haber lenguaje (en sentido: cognoscitivo o enunciativo)El lenguaje de la botánica no puede decir ya dónde hay bellas flores, ni sirve, por lo tanto, para producir bellas representaciones de las mismas. que enteramente las exprese e interprete . En cualquier caso, esas ideas se solventan en todo lo que llamamos bello, la belleza es su expresión; la belleza natural, la expresión inmediata de ideas estéticas, que son suscitadas en la imaginación por la reflexión sobre una intuición dada de un objeto, sin concepto, y la belleza artística, la expresión mediata de ideas estéticas, que son suscitadas en la imaginación por un concepto, lo que requiere producir los objetos, cuyas bellas formas sean su expresión, disponiéndo así de la naturaleza dada para crear otra "superior" . El que la belleza natural resulte ser la expresión directa de ideas estéticas, puede llevar a considerarla, a su vez, "símbolo" (exposición indirecta o por analogía) del bien moral. &59 El que la belleza artística sea la expresión indirecta de ideas estéticas – a través de productos realizados por el hombre – puede conducir a una división de las bellas artes, análoga a los tipos de expresión humana o lenguaje (en sentido: no cognoscitivo o enunciativo) : articulado (artes de la palabra), gestual (artes de la forma) y modulado (artes de la sensación). obra cit., &51 * Dada la primacía de la forma, que se estableció en la analítica de lo bello, el elemento esencial en las artes de la forma ha de ser el "dibujo"(vs. el color). Igualmente, según las consideraciones establecidas acerca de la capacidad creativa de la imaginación, un estilo artístico basado en la estricta regularidad de la forma, en tanto que somete la imaginación a regla, encierra algo contrario al gusto (invitando sus formas más al conocimiento o a un uso particular, que a la mera contemplación), a diferencia de otro basado en formas libres. Dialéctica del Juicio estético La posibilidad de formular juicios estéticos puros (de validez universal y necesaria) conlleva la ilusión, de que el gusto puede acabar cayendo en contradicción al hacerlo. Ha de considerarse, pues, si hay solución para la antinomia, según la cual: el juicio de gusto no se basa en conceptos, porque no admite demostración (estética empirista) y el juicio de gusto se basa en conceptos porque admite discusión y ésta presupone acuerdo (estética racionalista). Resulta obligado, como en las otras críticas, mirar por encima de lo sensible para hallar una solución. Ciertamente, el juicio de gusto no puede basarse en conceptos determinados (como los del entendimiento, que son determinables en la intuición), pero se ha de basar en algún concepto indeterminado (como las ideas de la razón , que son indeterminables en la intuición), a saber: el de un substrato suprasensible, que esté a la base del objeto sensible y del sujeto que juzga, constituyendo el "fundamento de la finalidad subjetiva de la naturaleza para el Juicio". obra cit., &55-&57 * La posibilidad a priori de una finalidad subjetiva de la naturaleza para nuestro Juicio, conlleva su idealidad; las bellas formas naturales y artísticas no son realmente bellas o en sí (favor que nos otorga la naturaleza al mostrarse) sino formas, cuya belleza está en nuestra disposición anímica (favor que otorgamos a la naturaleza en su captación). obra cit., &58 Crítica del Juicio teleológico Analítica del Juicio teleológico La perfección de la naturaleza De la naturaleza conocida según principios trascendentales sí se puede deducir, a priori, una finalidad subjetiva o estética de la misma, en sus leyes particulares, puesto que si el proceder de representación empírica, también es posible a priori en el pensamiento, entonces puede considerarse la naturaleza como apta para éste en el disfrute de sus formas. Sin embargo, no ocurre así con la finalidad objetiva, que ni siquiera podemos certificar en la experiencia, sin haberla introducido antes ocultamente, por ser ésta un tipo especial de causalidad, cuyo fundamento es un ser inteligente, que de suyo es ajeno al mero mecanismo y del que, por otra parte, este mecanismo tampoco precisa. Se trata, pues, de un principio regulador del Juicio reflexionante, para investigar la naturaleza, mediante el cual , ésta es pensada "como si" operara en los objetos que produce, según conceptos y, consecuentemente, como "técnica" por sí misma. * Juzgar la naturaleza corpórea como técnica, "como si" la finalidad en ella fuera intencionada, no implica hacer de ella un ser de entendimiento (absurdo incompatible con la materia inerte) ni, por supuesto, el producto de un artífice. Para que haya derecho al juicio teleológico, la finalidad objetiva ha de ser "material o empírica" (conocida por experiencia y esencial al concepto del objeto) y no, como la de algunas figuras geométricas, "formal o intelectual" (cognoscible a priori y no esencial a su concepto). Ha de ser "interna" (efecto inmediato de su arte) y no meramente " relativa" al hombre (utilidad) u a otro ser (aprovechabilidad). obra cit., &61-&63 Las cosas como fines de la naturaleza y el principio teleológico Para que una cosa sea considerada posible, sólo como fin (producto de una causa que obra por conceptos), su forma presupone, por ser considerada como contingente, conceptos de razón, pero para que sea considerada como fin de la naturaleza, requiere poder ser pensada como "causa y efecto de sí misma".Como ponen de manifiesto distintos fenómenos biológicos A diferencia de la relación causal pensada por medio del entendimiento (de las causas eficientes), la relación causal pensada por un concepto de la razón (de las causas finales) permite entenderla como recíproca, es decir, los efectos también como causas. En consecuencia, las cosas como fines de la naturaleza, no son meros artefactos (productos de un arte exterior a ellas mismas, en las que las partes – materia – sólo son posibles, en relación al todo, cuyo concepto determina la forma y el enlace de éstas como causa), sino " seres organizados" (producto de un arte interno a ellas mismas, en la que las partes son, entre sí, causa y efecto, haciendo posible un todo, cuyo concepto determina la forma y el enlace de éstas "no como causa", sino como base de conocimiento, para el que juzga). Seres, pues, en los que todo es fin y, a la vez, medio cuando son juzgados de acuerdo al principio de la finalidad interna. obra cit., &64-&68 Dialéctica del Juicio teleológico Así como en el Juicio determinante la operación de subsunción es inequívoca, en relación a la ley, que hay que aplicar (pues viene dada por el entendimiento), en el Juicio reflexionante, la tarea de subsumir bajo leyes aún no dadas, es susceptible de equívoco, según eche mano, para ello, como "máximas", de un principio a priori del entendimiento (según el cual toda la producción de la naturaleza "debe ser juzgada" como posible, según leyes mecánicas) o de un principio de la razón (según el cual, algún producto de la naturaleza "debe ser juzgado" según la ley de las causas finales). Considerando, que no pdemos conocer un principio interno (en lo suprasensible), por el cual se explique de modo unitario la posibilidad de una naturaleza, que se manifieste con productos mecánicos y cuerpos organizados, la solución pasa por no confundir las máximas, con principios constitutivos del Juicio determinante (lo que sí implica contradicción) o, de modo más preciso, no confundir un principio del Juicio determinante con uno del Juicio reflexionante, la "heteronomía" del primero con la "autonomía" del segundo. obra cit., &69-&71 La problematización del principio teleológico y su alcance Cabe preguntarse si el principio teleológico, que es un principio subjetivo o máxima del Juicio, pudiera ser un principio objetivo, de acuerdo con el cual, la naturaleza produce no sólo según causas eficientes (mecánicamente), sino también según causas finales, quedando aquéllas como causas medias. Pero la cuestón resulta indecidible, por ser la causalidad final, sólo pensable por un concepto de la razón, del que no podemos conocer la garantía de su uso, que es su realidad objetiva (la posibilidad de que un objeto sea conforme a él). Es, por tanto, un principio subjetivo para el Juicio reflexionante o máxima necesaria del mismo, que le impone la razón. Kant remite, pues, la cuestión a una "característica propiedad de nuestras facultades de conocer". Por ello, se hace necesario recordar la eficacia de los principios regulativos, que son tan necesarios para el Juicio "humano", como los objetivos. Del mismo modo, que la razón debe admitir la idea de una necesidad y una causalidad incondicionadas (un ser absolutamente necesario y la libertad), debe admitir la de una regularidad de lo contingente (la finalidad). La diferencia con las otras ideas radica, en que ésta no es un principio de la razón para el entendimiento, sino para el Juicio, pues allí donde al aplicar nuestro entendimiento, el Juicio no consigue ser determinante, precisamente por la constitución menesterosa del entendimiento discursivo, la reflexión habrá de guiarse por algún principio. Este guiarse el Juicio reflexionante por una máxima o principio regulador, que es un principio a priori de la razón(porque en el principio teleológico o de finalidad interna de los seres organizados, la finalidad es enunciada como universal y necesaria &66 ) conlleva, que dicho principio, nunca puede tener para nosotros un carácter superfluo: no sólo " ninguna razón humana puede esperar absolutamente esperar comprender la producción, ni siquiera de una hierbecilla, por causas meramente mecánicas " sino que, además, permite descubrir leyes naturales, que quedarían escondidas bajo la consideración estrictamente mecánica de la naturaleza.&72-&78 y sig. * Dada la subordinación&80 del principio mecánico al principio teleológico, en la consideración de los seres organizados, cabe retrotraer los reinos vegetal y animal a seres organizados de formas "menos finales", pero dado que aquél no puede ser obviado, la materia , según leyes mecánicas (ausencia de forma final) constituye el límite de esa retrospectiva y nos descubre el "instrumento" indispensable de la natureza para la producción de formas finales. Una teleología completa parece estar abocada a fundar una teología (de hecho las cosas de la naturaleza, que sólo encontramos posibles como fines, son la prueba principal, de su propia contingencia y de la de todo el mundo, por tanto, de la necesidad de una causa inteligente), por lo que conviene tener siempre presente el carácter de máxima del principio teleológico. Por otra parte, aunque el uso de éste puede hacernos considerar la naturaleza como un sistema de fines y al hombre como su "último fin", no alcanzará a concebir a éste como su " fin final", pues ningún ser natural puede ser un fin incondicionado. Donde se vislumbra ya, la limitación de la teleología para fundar una teología. Notas Referencias Bibliografía Obras de Kant *Kant, Immanuel. Crítica del Juicio. Ver notas a, b y c. *Kant, Immanuel. Primera introducción de la Critíca del Juicio . Bilingüe; edición crítica y traducción de Nuria Sánchez Madrid , 2011 2ª ed. 2017 ISBN 9788416020867 *Kant, Immanuel. Sobre el uso de principios teleológicos en la filosofía.Traducción de N. Sánchez Madrid. Logos. Anales del Seminario de Metafísica Vol. 37(7-47), 2004 ISSN 1575-6866 Disponiblehttp://revistas.ucm.es/index.php/ASEM/article/view/ASEM0404110007A/15997 *Kant, Immanuel. Lecciones de Antropología. Fragmentos de estética y antropología. Edición crítica y traducción de Manuel Sánchez Rodriguez, 2015 ISBN 978-84-9045-261-5 . Estudio preliminar disponiblehttp://www.ugr.es/%7Emsr/arc/2015a.pdf Introducciones en español *Aramayo R.R y Mas S. Estudio preliminar a la Crítica del discernimiento ( El papel del discernimmiento teleológico en la filosofía práctica de Kant, apart.I y Belleza y moralidad: la crítica del discernimiento estético, apart. II ),2012 ISBN 978-84-206-6992-2 *García Morente, M. Introducción a la Crítica del Juicio y Bibliografía comentada por Agapito Maestre y Luís Martínez de Velasco. ISBN 84-239-1967-6 *García Norro J. J y Rovira R. Introducción y esquema de la arquitectura de la Crítica del Juicio . Prólogo de M. Garrido La tercera aventura crítica de Kant. 2007 ISBN 978-84-309-4650-1 *Oyarzún P, Introducción a la Crítica de la facultad de juzgar 1992 Manuales *Abbagnano, N. Historia de la Filosofía vol. II 4ª ed. 1994 ISBN 84-85950-04-6 v. cap.XV , espec.apart. 528 y 529 *Bayer, Raymond. Historia de la Estética, 1961; Ed. FCE ISBN 968-16-0572-1 v. Parte tercera, apart. II. B. *Ferrater Mora, J. Diccionario de Filosofía. Editorial B.Aires ed.5ª1964 ISBN v. artículos: Bello, Estética, Gusto, juicio (facultad de), Kant, Sublime y Teleología. *Martínez Marzoa, F. Historia de la Filosofía vol. II, 1994 ISBN 84-7090-274-1 v. cap. 10, espec. Apart. 10.7-10.9 * Höffe O. Kant v. apart. V cap. 13, 1986 ISBN 84-254-1478-4 Colecciones de artículos * En Diánoia, nº42 1996: 1. P.Guyer: Los principios del Juicio reflexivo trad. E. Lazos Ochoahttp://dianoia.filosoficas.unam.mx/files/4713/6960/3573/DIA96_Guyer.pdf 2. M.Caimi La función regulativa del ideal de la razón pura http://dianoia.filosoficas.unam.mx/files/6313/6960/3577/DIA96_Caimi.pdf 3. I.Cabrera Verdad y juicio reflexionante en Kant http://dianoia.filosoficas.unam.mx/files/8913/6960/3578/DIA96_Cabrera.pdf 4. P.Stepanenko Sistematicidad y unidad de la experiencia en Kant http://dianoia.filosoficas.unam.mx/files/1513/6960/3568/DIA96_Stepanenko.pdf 5. D.Laserre La reflexión trascendental del lenguaje en la facultad de juzgar reflexionantehttp://dianoia.filosoficas.unam.mx/files/9713/6960/3572/DIA96_Leserre.pdf 6. D.MªGranja El juicio reflexivo en la ética kantiana http://dianoia.filosoficas.unam.mx/files/2013/6960/3575/DIA96_Granja.pdf 7. A.Anderson Juicio reflexionante, superstición y escepticismo trad. I.Cabrerahttp://dianoia.filosoficas.unam.mx/files/4013/6960/3579/DIA96_Anderson.pdf * En Kant's Critique of the Power of Judgment, Critical Essays edited by P. Guyer, 2003 . Rowman & Littlefiel Inc. Publishers: 1. P.Guyer Kant's Principles of Reflecting Judgment 2. N.Zangwill UnKantian Notions of Disinterest 3. C. Janaway Kant's Aesthetics and the "Empty Cognitive Stock" 4. A.Savile The Idealism of Purposiveness 5. E.Schaper Free and Dependent Beauty 6. M.Budd The Sublime in Nature 7. D.W. Crawford Kant's Theory of Creative Imagination 8. B. Sassen Artistic Genius and the Question of Creativity 9. J.Kneller Imaginative Freedom and the German Enlightenment 10. L.Zuidervaart "Aesthetic Ideas" and the Role of Art in Kant's Ethical Hermeneutics 11. P. McLaughlin Newtonian Biology and Kant's Mechanistic Concept of Causality 12. H. E. Allison Kant's Antinomy of Teleological Judgment * En Kritik der Urteilskraft, Herausgegeben von Otfried Höffe , Akademie Verlag GmbH , Berlin 2008 ISBN 978-3-05-004342-5 : 1. O. Höffe Einführung in Kants Kritik der Urteilskraft 2. J.Bojanowski Kant über das Prinzip der Einheit von theoretischer und praktischer Philosophie ( Einleitung I-V) 3. R.Brandt Von der ästhetischen und logischen Vorstellung der Zweckmäßigkeit der Natur ( Einleitung VI-IX) 4. H.Gingsborg Interesseloses Wohlgefallen und Allgemeinheit onhe Begriffe ( &&1-9) 5. J. Rivera de Rosales Relation des Schönen (&&10-17),Modalität des Schönen (&&18-22) 6. M. Faessel Analytik des Erhabenen ( &&23-29) 7. C. Fricke Kants Deduktion der reinen ästhetischen Urteile (&&30-38) 8. G. Kohler Gemeinsinn oder: Über das Gute am Shönen.Von der Geschmackslehre zur Teleologie (&&39-42) 9. A. Kablitz Die Kunst und ihre prekäre Opposition zur Natur (&&43-50) 10. S. Mathisen Kants System der schönen Künste (&&51-54) 11. B.Recki Die Dialektik der ästhetischen Urteilskraft und die Methodenlehre des Geschmacks (&&55-60) 12. P.Giordanetti Objektive Zweckmäßigkeit, ojektive und formale Zweckmäßigkeit, relative Zweckmäßigkeit(&&61-63) 13. I. Goy Die Teleologie der organischen Natur (&&64-68) 14. E. Watkins Die Antinomie der teleologischen Urteilskraft und Kants Ablehnung alternativer Teleologien (&&69-71 und &&72-73) 15. E. Förster Von der Eigentümlichkeit unseres Verstands in Ansehung der Urteilkskraft (&&74-78) 16. S. Roth Kant und die Biologie seiner Zeit (&&79-81) 17. O. Höffe Der Mensch als Endzweck ( &&82-84) 18. G. Cunico Erklärungen für das Übersinnliche: physikotheologischer und moralischer Gottesbeweis (&85-89) 19. K.Ameriks Status des Glaubens (&&90-91) und Allgemeine Anmerkung über Teleologie 20. O. Höffe Urteilskraft und Sittlichkeit. Ein moralischer Rückblick auf die dritte Kritik Comentarios generales y ensayos *Cassirer H. W. A Commentary On Kants Critique of Judgment ,1938 *Martínez Marzoa F. Desconocida raíz común ( estudio sobre la teoría kantiana de lo bello),1987. *Rivera de Rosales J.C. Kant: la "crítica del Juicio teleológico" y la corporalidad del sujeto,1998. ISBN 84-362-3649-1 Enlaces externos * [http://www.zeno.org/Lesesaal/N/9781484049204?page=0 Critik der Urteilskraft] en zeno.org (en alemán) *[http://www.zeno.org/Lesesaal/N/9781484032220?page=0''Erste Einleitung in die Kritik der Urteilskraft ] en zeno.org (en alemán) * [http://gdz.sub.uni-goettingen.de/dms/load/img/?PPN=PPN682045713&DMDID=DMDLOG_0000 ''Critik der Urtheilskraft] en Göttinger Digitalisierungszentrum (ed. 1794, en alemán) (ed. 1876, en castellano, traducción del francés de Alejo García Moreno y Juan Rovira) * http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/kant-aesthetics en The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy http://plato.stanford.edu/index.html. Monografía en inglés de Hannah Ginsborg , "Kant's Aesthetics and Teleology", The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy 2005-2013,Edward N. Zalta (ed.) Categoría:Obras de Immanuel Kant